A Feverish Medic
by thekatthatbarks
Summary: Sakura gets sick and Kakashi tries to take care of her.


Kakashi hadn't known that healing chakra couldn't do away with the common until Sakura got sick. He was almost forty years old. How could he not know that? But he did now and it was almost painfully obvious that he didn't know what to do. He hadn't ever had to take care of someone when they were sick. Injured, sure. But that was different. This was frustrating, because _he couldn't do anything_.

She'd told him not to worry and that she'd get over it soon. He'd tried to stay home to take care of her, but she wouldn't have it, saying she could take care of herself. _It's just a cold, Kakashi. I've been through much worse._ But he'd managed to convince her to stay home when she'd tried to go to the hospital. He'd thought he'd lost the argument until he said she might get one of her patients sick. That had ended the conversation in her eyes and she'd pattered grumpily back to bed.

But it didn't stop any of his worry when he'd sit all day in his office. She was miserable, even if she wasn't outright saying it, and he knew she'd just get worse before she got better. He could tell she was also angry that she couldn't just heal herself and soldier on like she would do normally. Sakura was a busy body and he knew she was probably going stir crazy at home.

He'd had meeting after meeting, though, and wasn't able to go and check on her to his frustration. Ino who had been dropping off something from T&I guessed right away why he was so agitated. She gave him a comforting smile before promising she'd go check on Sakura herself before going home. It'd put him at ease more than she probably knew. He trusted Ino and it made him feel better that Sakura wouldn't be alone.

It'd been late in the evening when Ino had come back, interrupting him while he was getting ready for another meeting.

She had a slight worry in her brow and Kakashi felt himself go cold before she assured him putting a smile on her face, "She'll be fine, Kakashi-sama. I think it's just a little more worse of a cold than she thought. She has a pretty bad fever and keeps asking for you. I think you should go home."

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice and he thanked Ino before summoning Shizune. He was thankful when she understood and told him she'd take notes at the meeting for him.

When he got home, Sakura was dead asleep. Well, maybe, _dead_ asleep wasn't the right way to describe it. She was very much alive as she tossed and turned in their bed. The sheets were twisted around her legs and it couldn't have been comfortable. Her skin was covered in sweat, her pink hair matted to her forehead and sticking to her neck. Kakashi didn't know if it was the fever or if she was having a nightmare, but she was breathing harder than normal and mumbling incoherently in her sleep.

He shredded himself of his vest and mask before sitting beside her on the bed. He brushed her hair out of her face noticing Ino had tried to braid it, but it had come undone from her all her moving. He gathered all of her hair as best as he could with how she kept turning in her sleep, then braided it again. He guessed Ino had changed her clothes considering they weren't soaked through with sweat like he'd expect. He fixed her sheets and then placed a cold soaked rag from the bowl Ino had left by the bed on her forehead.

He leaned against the headboard and looked down at her, at a loss for what to do next. He settled for stroking his hand up and down her arm in hopes of comforting her. She spoke distressed in her sleep, "Kashi…"

"I'm right here, Sakura," he told her softly, watching in wonder how she calmed down the slightest bit at the sound of his voice. It warmed his heart at the same time it ached it to hear her calling out for him.

A couple hours passed and she opened her eyes tiredly up at him. She seemed a little out of it as she took the rag off her forehead and threw it in between them. She complained at him when he picked it up and tried to put it back after soaking it again, " _Kashi_ , I'm _cold_."

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Honey, you have a fever and don't ask, because I'm not giving you any more blankets."

She pouted and he held back a laugh as she said, "Then, I demand cuddles."

He slipped off his shirt, tossing it to the floor before moving to lie next to her. She immediately cuddled to his side, gripping at his skin like it was her only source of warmth. Her skin was hot against him, but he noticed with relief that she had cooled down since earlier. She smiled sleepily against his chest. "Warm." She fell back asleep quickly after her.

He gently placed the cold rag on the back of her neck, making her shiver and hold on to him tighter. He stealthily threw the sheets off her, not wanting her to get too hot so she could break her fever. He didn't fall asleep until much later in the night. It was hard to when she was still sick and would wake up coughing just to pass back out. It was probably around four in the morning when she finally calmed down, her skin just barely warmer than normal as she slept with a light snore. He fell asleep with the sound vibrating his chest.

When he woke up hours later, Sakura was staring at him with a tired but sweet smile. She reached out to cup his cheek and stroked her thumb affectionately across his cheek. She mumbled, "I love you," before her eyelids fell heavily and she was asleep again.

He smiled at her with a warmth stirring in his stomach as he looked at his adorable wife. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. She may not hear him, but he reminded her anyway, "I love you, too."


End file.
